Face Cachée
by Akito7
Summary: Et si ce que nous croyons est faux... pourquoi la guerre a-t-elle vraiment éclatée ? Quelle est la véritable face cachée de cet incroyable complot ?
1. Chapter 1

**Face cachée**

**Prologue :**

Harry Potter… encore et toujours lui. Chacun de mes rêves tourne autour de lui. Toujours le même scénario. Au détour d'un couloir je le croise, il embrasse Giny, fille de Weasmoche, sœur de belette junior mais elle n'en est pas moins éblouissante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment mon style. Je préfère les beaux bruns aux yeux verts, assez androgyne mais sportif (nba : avec un beau petit cul d'après ma sœur), et plus particulièrement avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Vous avez, tous, devinés que la personne dont je parle est Harry Potter. Bien sûr je ne prends pas mes rêves pour la réalité. Je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais (nba : ne jamais dire jamais) sortir avec le survivant. Et cela grâce ou plutôt à cause de Dumby.

Harry est un garçon très intelligent mais il ne c'est toujours pas rendu compte qu'il est manipulé par le vieux fou et ces acolytes.

Bien que le monde sorcier croit que Tom est un mage noir fou, ces 'mangemorts' comme le gouvernement nous nommes, nous nous connaissons 'Lord Voldemort', nom aussi donner par le ministre, et oui ce n'est pas mon parrain, je veux dire le mari de mon parrain excusez moi, qui à choisi cette appellation. Tom est un homme charmant qui n'a jamais voulu la guerre. Guerre qui a éclatée suite à une discussion entre Tom et le sorcier le plus 'puissant' du monde. Tom était allé demander la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Dumbledor lorsque celui-ci lui a affirmé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Maître sur Terre. Tom avoue qu'il ne se contrôlait pas bien à l'époque et que par mégarde il a lancé un sort à Monsieur 'un bonbon au citron ?'. Mais qu'auriez-vous fait si l'on vous disait de mourir juste parce qu'une personne a envie de contrôler le monde ? Exactement vous vous seriez rebellé, et bien c'est ce qu'il a fait. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi cette histoire a atteint Harry et bien l'histoire d'Harry et de Tom n'a aucun rapport ce n'est que le ministre de l'époque qui a trouvé pour seul coupable Tom.

En fait si les parents de Harry sont morts et bien c'est tout simplement à cause d'une vengeance. Et le coupable est bien sûr le rat. James avait promis au rat qu'il serait le parrain de son fils mais comme vous le savez c'est le cabot qui a hérité de cette lourde tache. Enfin c'est une vengeance qui paraît surdimensionné, mais un fou n'a aucune limite.

Mais revenons à mes rêves, je disais donc que je croisais Harry embrassant Giny. Et à chaque fois je lui fais la même remarque.

-Alors Potter vous vous êtes fait virer parce que vous faisiez trop de bruits ?

Et à chaque fois il demande à Giny de partir me regarde et me lance :

-Veux-tu que je te montre pourquoi Giny crie si fort ?

Et c'est à ce moment la que je me réveille en sursaut, et c'est assez frustrant pour tous vous dire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Face Cachée**

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic j'éspère que ça vous plaira et si quelque chose vous dérange fait m'en part ;p.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le Poudlard express vient d'arriver à la gare. Je vais retrouver mon oncle comme à chaque début de vacances. Et se sera un été identique aux autres, tout le trajet Dursley me regardera avec méfiance. Nous arriverons au 4 Privet Drive, il enfermera mes affaires dans mon ancienne chambre et je ne les reverrais pas avant le mois d'août.

Déjà une semaine que je suis rentrée, que je fais mes corvées, et je n'arrive déjà plus à toutes les faire, ce qui veux dire pas de dîner pour moi aujourd'hui. J'entends la sonnette de l'entrée retentir, je vais donc ouvrir. Drago Malfoy. Malfoy est sur le pallier du 4 Privet Drive. Je ferme la porte pour la rouvrir. Il est toujours là…

- Alors Potter tu ne me fais pas entré ?

Je referme la porte, ça doit être le manque de nourriture… Mais cette fois la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même pour laisser place à… Malfoy. En fin de compte je dois être en train de rêver, enfin pour me dire que c'est un rêve c'est que ça doit être la réalité…

- Et bien qu'elle manque de courtoisie Potter !

- Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ?

- Je t'expliquerais bien mais un tel manque de politesse me coupe le souffle. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser entrer Potter ? Que dis-je ?! Laisse moi entrer j'ai à te parler.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper d'une fouine pour animal de compagnie tu m'excusera mais au revoir Malfoy.

- Minute Potty. Ne t'imagine pas que te rendre visite me fasse plaisir mais vois-tu j'y suis obliger. Alors tu vas faire honneur au gentil garçon que tu es et me laisser t'expliquer le pourquoi de ma venue.

- J'ai des choses à faire revient à 18 heures.

- Je suis un Malfoy Potter et je n'attends pas.

- OK c'est bon j'arrive attend ici.

- Et pourquoi ne discuterions nous pas dans ton salon ?

- J'ai assez de problèmes avec eux si tu veux mon avis, alors c'est dehors ou rien.

- Je t'attends.

Dix minutes et trois rues plus tard, Harry et Drago étaient assis sur un banc dans un parc.

- Alors Malfoy de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Le seigneur aimerais avoir un entretient avec toi. Et avant que tu ne dises non, il tient à préciser qu'il sera accompagné de Severus et de moi, bien sûr aucun de nous ne sera muni de baguettes.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Mais qui me dis que ce n'est pas encore un plan pour me tuer ?

- N'as-tu pas confiance en Severus ?

- Pas plus que ça.

- Et bien dans ce cas vient avec Lupin et Black.

- …

- …

(Nba : je tiens à préciser que Harry est en pleine réflexion)

- J'accepte. (faut dire qu'avec sevou d'amour et dragichou on s'inquiète pas trop au lieu d'aider voldy chou ils l'enfonceraient plus qu'autre chose XD)

- Bien alors à jeudi.

HPDM

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes là tu vas nous dire pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu faire notre soirée nuit blanche Harry.

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec des personnes peu fréquentables Sirius.

- Et qui sont ces personnes Harry ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Rémus.

HPDM 

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Voldy chéri (je tiens à préciser que ce n'est qu'un pauvre délire avec ma sœur), professeur, Malfoy. Maintenant que nous sommes là pourriez-vous nous dire la raison de cet entretient ?

- Et bien vois-tu Harry j'aimerais discuté du passé avec toi et tes amis. Mais avant si cela ne vous dérange pas allons dans un endroit plus confortable.

Evidement tous le monde est armé jusqu'aux dents. Rogue est à la limite de la dépression face à cette situation digne des plus grand roman de fantasy (Stefanie Meyer power !), Drago a toujours sa tête de glaçon et deux de nos trois amours lance des éclairs avec le peu de dignité d'ados prépubéres, et, notre dernier ami à quant à lui détourner la tête pour observé les fesses du dernier (Sirius pas Voldemort preversse va !)

- Où allons-nous ?

- Au manoir des Malfoys en France.

(Pour des problèmes de rédaction nos trois griffondors accepte le marché, évidemment ils ne vont pas dire non au sinon il n'y aurais pas d'histoire !)

HPDM

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est un peu gros à gober Jedusor. (non Harry n'a pas encore viré homo)

- Pourtant Severus et Drago n'ont pas eu de mal à me croire, comme toutes les personnes de notre camp. Mais si tu préfères croire un manipulateur à ta guise.

- Laissez moi le temps d'analyser tous ça. Je vous contacterais.

- Prend ton temps Harry, mais ne tarde pas trop non plus. Messieurs Lupin et Black j'attends aussi votre réponse.

- Vous l'aurez soyez en sûr.

HPDM

Déjà trois jours, et je crois de plus en plus à cette histoire. Il faut que je parle à Rémus et Sirius et maintenant !

- Dites- vous en pensez quoi de ce que nous a dit Voldemort ?

- Je vais le rejoindre Harry avec tous les mensonges d'Albus, je ne crois plus en lui et ce depuis un moment déjà. Tu ne m'en veux pas Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu dis ça avec un air tellement coupable que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Siri de toute façon je vais moi-même le rejoindre. (évidement Albus est un gros *%0à et je l'aime pas point).

- Et bien dans ce cas là que dites vous d'allez lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

HPDM

_Malfoy pourrais-tu arrangé un nouvel entretient avec notre Seigneur dieu tous puissant _(c'est la nouvelle secte de Voldy droit d'entrée 1500 000 000 $ sans TVA)_ ? Dans deux jours à minuit même endroit ? Il n'y aura que Rémus, Sirius et moi bien sûr._

_Bien à toi _(bien au fond aussi mais chut faut pas la dire)_,_

_H.P._

HPDM

- Bonsoir Jedï (euh Jedusor mince, ah la la Harry regarde vraiment trop de film pff uu).

- Harry.

- Je… Nous avons décidés de vous faire confiance.

- Bien je prépare une réunion pour demain dans ce cas. Drago viendra vous cherchez pour vous conduire au manoir en début d'après-midi.

- A demain Tom.

HPDM

Oh non. Pourquoi tu ne ma laisse pas tranquille esprit infâme ! Tu n'es pas obligé de réveiller chaque matin cette partie ! De un Harry sera prêt quand j'irai le cherché donc pas de serviette ni de gouttes d'eau cheminant de son torse à son anatomie ! Et de deux il n'est pas gay alors pas de faux espoirs !

Voilà à quoi ressemble le réveille de Drago…

HPDM

Pourquoi ai-je parlé trop vite ce matin ? Dites le moi ! Oh Merlin il rougie, il est beau. Raah non tu ne te lèves pas toi ! Repos soldat !

- Potter il est 14h00, aurais-tu une explication à ta tenue ?

- Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a personne chez moi donc je me suis permis une grasse mat ?

- Bon dépêche toi on doit aussi allé cherché ton parrain et son ami.

- Entre j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Merlin il aurait pu me prévenir de l'heure de son arrivé ! Bon en attendant je met quoi ?!

- Euh Malfoy ?

- Potter ?

- Je… en fait tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?

- Avec plaisir Potter

PAF (mais qu'a-t-il fait ?)

- Malfoy !

- Que veux-tu encore ?

- Je ne te me demandais pas de me frapper !

Bon là ils sont en train de se battre, je vous passe les détails laissons leur juste le temps de finir ce qu'ils ont commencé.

Une dizaine de coups plus tard.

- Je te demandais donc de m'aider à choisir une tenue.

- Et bien il serait préférable que tu passes inaperçus alors que dirais-tu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean noir ?

HPDM

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis je vous annonce une alliance des plus profitable à notre cause. Veuillez, mes amis accueillir Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, et Harry Potter.

L'accueil fut des plus… calme.

- Nous allons commencer les préparatifs pour cette année qui s'annonce des plus intéressante. Je n'aurais que trois ordres à vous donnez. Ne dites à personne qu'ils nous ont rejoins, ne vous faites pas remarquer et traitez les comme des hôtes de marques. Est-ce clair ?

- Bien sûr. (Quel beau chœur ! vous ne trouvez pas ?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Face Cachée**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Premier juillet :

Il est minuit. Je vais devoir rejoindre les Weasley, d'ailleurs ils seront au complet sauf Percy bien entendus. Dans cette famille quiconque n'ayant pas choisis le camp d'Albus Dumbledor est rejeté. Et moi je vais me retrouver entourer d'ennemis sans qu'ils ne le sachent… je ne pourrais faire confiance à personne même pas Granger. Elle est intelligente mais elle ne quittera jamais la belette. Oui vous avez bien lu, j'ai comme qui dirais un petit peu changé. En même temps côtoyé Drago Malfoy rend un peu sectaire (petit rire). En parlant de lui il est… touchant ? Un vrai gamin. Enfin un gamin irritable (autre petit rire)(1).

Tient ils arrivent, quand je dis « ils », je parle bien sûr des Weasleys et les membres de l'ordre qui les accompagnent. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois abimé pendant le voyage voyons !

- Harry !

- Bonsoir Siri'.

Tiens c'est bizar, ils sont où les autres ?

- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand !

- Merci. Les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Non je leur ai dit que je t'emmenais en vacances !

- Et ils ont accepté comme ça ?

- Pas exactement.

- Mais encore ?

- Une petite potion de sommeil de rien du tout…

- Siri'…

- Oui ?

- Tu es incorrigible !

- Merci !

- Ce n'était pas un compliment…

- Comment ?

- Non rien. Et où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Dans la résidence des Malfoys en France !

- Ils seront là ?

- Oui ainsi que Rémus, Tom, Severus, Blaire je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça et son copain Théo.

- Blaise. Il s'appelle Blaise Siri'.

- Ah oui c'est ça Blaise, un prénom étrange si tu veux mon avis.

HPDM

Cela fait une semaine que je déambule dans ce manoir. Enfin manoir… ça ressemble plus à un château si vous voulez mon avis. Tous ça pour dire que même pour allez de ma chambre à la salle de bain je me perds ! Donc je vais kidnapper Drago pour qu'il m'aide à me retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Ou bien je lui demande juste de me faire une carte… Je crois que je vais le kidnapper mouahahahahah ! Je dois vous avouez que je le trouve… appétissant.

HPDM

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Au bien sûr cela ne me dérange pas qu'il me porte attention, mais tous de même je ne lui ai jamais vu un tel regard. C'est peut-être bon signe…

- Dray chéri que regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance ? Serais-ce Harry ? Sa dernière phrase m'a été chuchoté à l'oreille, c'est très désagréable venant de Blaise ça donne l'impression qu'il prépare un sal coup…

- Rien Blaisounet (vengeance !)

- Eh toi ! Ne donne pas de surnom aussi stupide à mon copain !

- Crois-tu vraiment me faire peur ? Non parce que si c'est le cas je t'arrête tous de suite Théo. Petit haussement de sourcils de la part de Drago.

- Co…

- Tu sais Théo je l'aime bien moi ce surnom mais je préfère tout de même les tiens quand on se retrouve malencontreusement dans un lit.

Avez-vous déjà vu un serpentard rougir ? Et bien ce n'est pas de sitôt ! En effet Blaise c'est ressue une gifle des plus magistrale ! Et il est d'ailleurs en train de courir après sont « choupinet d'amour », je site, pour ce faire pardonner « en lui faisant un gros câlin dans le lit de Dray », je site toujours. Qui à son tour se met à courir pour tuer Blaise, qui a eu l'audace de penser pouvoir faire ces cochonneries dans son lit. Et tout ça sous le regard de Harry, pour ne pas mâcher mes mots, qui est explosé de rire.

- V… AHAHAH. Vous êtes trop mignon !

C'est l'arrêt brusque de leur course, et une tension qui lui répond.

- Tu as dit quoi Potter ?

- Que vous étiez mignons ?

- Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon Potter !

- Voyez-vous ça… Si comme tu le dis un Malfoy n'est pas mignon tu devrais tout de suite arrêter de faire tes faux airs outrés.

Cette fois-ci Harry fus impliqué dans leur course et ses dernière paroles furent : « Vous êtes trop mignon ! ». En effet ce jour fus le dernier de Harry. Mais non je rigole ! Il est en pleine forme ! Les trois gugusses on juste essayer, je dis bien essayer, de le tuer, mais comme par hasard Severus est arrivé à ce moment là.

- N'avez-vous pas honte ? Heureusement que je suis arrivé avant Tom !

- Heureusement… plutôt malheureusement…

- Pardon je n'ai pas entendu Potter !

- Oh rien de bien important Sev'. Cette phrase qui pourrait paraître avoir été dite gentiment et innocemment, est juste dite avec un grand sourire tout sauf gentil.

- Severus ?

- Oui Tom ?

- Nous devons y allé.

- Allez où ?

- En Autriche pour une réunion Harry.

- Oh dans ce cas bonnes vacances.

- Harry tu es pire que Sirius… Tom je crois que nous ne pourrons jamais rien y faire.

- Tu as surement raison Severus…

- Bien quoi ?

- Rien Harry, rien.

HPDM

- Harry tu as reçus un hibou.

- De qui ?

- Granger.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tes vacances en France se passent bien. Je voulais tout d'abord te souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que je suis en retard mais ton parrain à un peu abusé sur la potion. Je crois qu'il n'y connaît rien… Enfin ce qui compte c'est que nous arrivions à temps pour la rentrée. Et toi aussi ! _

_Ron m'a laissé l'honneur de t'annoncé que nous nous sommes enfin mis ensemble ! En espérant que tu te trouve quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que toi tu l'aime, en France. Sur ce à bientôt. Et tu as le bonjour de toute la famille._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione._

- Alors elle te voulait quoi ?

- Tiens lis.

C'est avec un étonnement non feint que Drago pris la lettre pour la lire.

- Alors comme ça elle se préoccupe de toi ?

- Il faut croire…

- Et tu vas lui répondre ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est plus mon amie.

- Je vois. Au fait aujourd'hui nous allons faire les boutiques !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien compris. Et tu nous accompagne, il faut vraiment que je refasse ta garde robe !

- Quoi ? Mais elle est très bien ma garde robe !

- Pour un gros, oui…

- J'imagine que tu ne changeras pas d'avis…

Quelques préparatifs plus loin, la troupe serpentardesque, mais non ! Il nous reste un grinffondor ! Donc la troupe de jeunes gens près pour une sortie dans le Paris sorcier, partie pour une exploration de la si connue ville française (je vous informe que certains des américains croient que la France se résume à Paris XD) !

Harry rit beaucoup en pensant à Drago vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon j'avoue que ce chapitre est cours et pas forcement bien écrit mais disons que je voulais absolument le poster avant noël.

Gros bisous, bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes !

Akito (qui fait de gros bisous à sa juh (qui doit passé le bonjours à Tchoupy de ma part), et à sa soeur adorée) !


	4. Chapter 4

Vili vila je commence ce chapitre le 24/12/08 pour le finir en 2029, mais nan je dec XD. Ok j'avoue c'es pas drôle. Donc je commence =).

**Face Cachée**

**Chapitre 3 :**

La garde robe de Harry avait été refaite de fond en comble par le meilleur des stylistes (sans aucun diplôme XD). J'ai nommé Drago Malfoy ! [Ils avaient passé leur journée à faire les boutiques lorsqu'une furie du nom de Juh (mouahahah t'as vu tes dans ma fic ;)) avait couru vers Harry avec un tube de rouge à lèvres suivi de près par un certain Tchoupy qui lui criait de revenir tous de suite sinon abstinence pendant un mois !

Au mon Dieu c'est Harry ! Au mon Dieu Drago est avec lui ! Tchoupy laisse moi les embrassé par pitié ! Je te promets après je te fais pleins de 123 et je te laisserais me faire des 321 !

Bon d'accord mais t'as pas intérêt à leur faire des choses avec ton percing !

Promis !

Slurp Slurp Slurp

Bon bien bonne chance pour votre si beau couple et faites pas trop de gosses !] (désoler pour ce petit dérapage XD)

Donc je disais…

Ils avaient passé leur journée dans les boutiques pour ensuite rentrée diner au manoir.

Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Très bonne merci. Et vous Mme Malfoy ?

Voyons Harry appelez-moi Narcissa. Mais oui j'ai passé une excellente journée, merci de vous en inquiéter, ce n'est pas Drago qui ferait preuve d'un peu d'attention envers sa mère !

Pfff. Il n'a aucun bon sens.

Bah va y te gène pas Potter ! Temps que tu y es parle cuisine avec ma mère !

J'allais y venir Drago. Patience !

Mère me permettez-vous de le tuer ?

Voyons Drago, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite un invité, de marque qui plus est ! Non il faut d'abor le torturé.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Sirius au s'cour je me fais agressé !

S'en suivis une course poursuite dans tous le manoir jusqu'au moment ou Harry s'enferma dans… la chambre de Drago…

Harry sort de ma chambre tous de suite !

JAMAIS !

Allez je ne vais pas te manger _'juste mordre dans tes belles petites fesses ! Drago arrête avec tes pensées malsaines voyons ! Merlin je parle de moi à la troisième personne ! Je vais devenir fou avant la fin des vacances !'_ !

Et tu crois que je vais croire à tes belles paroles ? Toi qui me disais il n'y a même pas trois secondes que tu allais me tuer !

Euh voui ?

Bon alors inspection des lieux…

Eh ! Mais tu crois faire quoi là ?

Euh je fouille ?

Potter SORT !

Oh un caleçon avec des cœurs rose ! Comme c'est mignon !

Là par contre nous avons un serpentard tous rouge ! Mais il a le droit personne ne le voit.

Potter…

Oui ?

Si tu n'es pas sorti dans cinq secondes, je n'ose même pas te dire ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver !

Au c'est bon je sors si on a même plus le droit de rigoler ! Euh par contre avant que je sorte voudrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de t'écarter d'au moins neuf pas de la porte ?

Bien sûr Potter tous ce que tu voudras. Dit Drago de sa voix doucereuse !!

C'est vrai ? Tu es gentil ! Quel naïf… Drago aurais quand même pu lui apprendre à ne jamais faire confiance à un serpentard, même si celui-ci est un ami.

Et Harry se fis assaillir par un Drago. Harry qui pensait bien évidement que Drago s'était reculé, se retrouva déséquilibrer par la pression que Drago exerçait sur lui. Et nous avons, nous avons quoi ? Un Harry tout rouge sous un Drago avec un grand sourire sadique !

T'avais dit que tu t'écarterais !

Première leçon Harry. Ne jamais croire un serpentard.

Je tiens à préciser qu'ils sont toujours à terre.

Euh Drago tu voudrais bien te lever ? Dit un Harry toujours aussi rouge qu'auparavant.

Au mince. (Je voulais mettre pardon mais tout le monde sait qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas alors ça n'aurait pas fait sérieux !)

Drago débout, et ses vêtements remis en ordre, regarda Harry toujours aussi rouge et ne pu se retenir de lui dire qu'il était beau lorsqu'il rougissait. Et le Harry international passe du rouge à une flamme sur une feuille toute rouge (pour dire qu'il y a plein de rouge et ça se propage vite uu).

HPDM

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Harry est arrivé au manoir Malfoy. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs en effervescence à cause de la préparation du départ de nos quatre adolescents. Donc Harry cherche partout ses chaussures (qui lui ont été volé par Blaise…), Théo lui est étalé sous une armoire pour attraper son chat… Blaise et bien c'est Blaise donc il est dans la cuisine en train de chercher les gâteaux que les elfs ont faits dans la matinée. Et Drago est mort de rire…

Pourquoi tu ris ?!

Hahahahaha… tu… tu as… hahahaha

J'ai quoi ?!

Un bouton !!!

QU… QUOI ?!!!! NON… NON C'EST TOUS BONNEMENT IMPOSSOBLE !

Hahahahaha pourtant c'est vrai hahahaha

Merlin ! Sauve-moi par pitié !

Bah pourquoi tu pleur ?

J'ai un bouton OUINNNN !

Allez vient Harry ce n'est pas grave, Blaise à pleins de crèmes contre ça.

T'as dit quoi là ?

Rien Blaise !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer, bon je sais il est court mais comme ils rentrent à Poudlard je me suis dit que je devais couper là. Et j'ai été longue et pour le moment je n'arrive pas trop à écrire… Donc vili. Enfin j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore un nouveau chapitre… Promis encore quelques uns et j'arrête !

**Face Cachée**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Nous sommes en face du Poudlard express, ça me fait bizarre de pensée que cette année ne sera pas comme les précédentes… Sans la sang de bourbe, ni la belette. Bah au moins je n'aurais plus deux taches à trainer ! (Dsl pour les fans de Hermione et Ron, pour tous vous dire je les aime bien, mais comment dire ? Je les aime en les détestant. Oui c'est ça. C'est comme Dumby pour vous dire que lorsque dans le livre il meurt j'ai pleuré ! Mais j'adore le faire passé pour un 'bip' :p)

Enfin cette année sera la meilleure de toutes mes années. D'ailleurs en arrivant il faut que je pense à demandé au vieux fou de me re-répartir. Le choipeaux avait raison j'aurais dû aller à serpentard. Enfin je vais rattraper mes erreurs passées ! Et Drago va m'y aider. Bon en attendant il faut que l'on se trouve un compartiment vide. Drago m'a dit que lui, Blaise et Théo m'avaient préparé une surprise. J'ai hâte !

- Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! A croire que ses insectes se prennent un compartiment chacun !

- Chaque année c'est pareil, chaque rentrée il râle ! A croire qu'il ne vit que pour ça…

- Jt'ai entendus Blaise !

- Tu vois !

Bon mis à part leur gamineries ils ne voudraient pas me dire ce qu'ils mon préparer non ?!

- Quand est-ce-que ma surprise arrive ?

- Ils arriveront quand Théo reviendra.

- Et il arrive quand ?

- Quand il les aura trouvés.

- Il les trouve quand ?

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes questions ?!

Et bizarrement ce n'est que lorsqu'il voit mon sourire en coin qu'il comprend…

- Tu n'as pas osé ?

Tiens j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'énerve…

- Moua ?

- Non Merlin !

- Ah tu me rassures !

- Je vais le tuer ! Blaise retient moi !

Blaise en ami fidèle fait ce que lui demande de faire Drago (et moi j'ai toujours mon piti sourire Harry). Et Drago et bien maintenant il s'énerve contre Blaise…

- Mais lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi le tué !

- Harry ta surprise est arrivée !

- Youpi !!!!

- Bonjours Harry !

- Neville ?! Luna ?!!

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bah on est venu te dire bonjours. Deux grands sourires ornaient leurs visages qui avaient pris en maturité.

- Mais… Drago ils savent ?

- Oui Harry et ils font partis de notre camps. Drago plus calme le regardait tendrement.

- C'est vrai ?! Harry avait les yeux qui pétillaient, enfin le jour où ça ne sera pas le cas…

- Oui. Et je dois te dire que je suis en couple avec Pansy et Luna ne veut pas me dire avec qui elle sort. T'as vu comment elle est méchante !

Harry commença à rire et à... pleurer ?

- Bah Harry pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Je… je suis tellement heureux je pensais que j'allais perdre tous mes amis. Snif (très sensuel…)

- Allez on va passé une super année et puis Luna et moi on va demandé à Dumby de changé de maison, avec toi.

- TOUS POUR SERPENTARD !

- SERPENTARD !

- Euh…

- Faudra vous y faire, ils m'ont fait ça toute les vacances…

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais…

- Merlin…

- Je vous signal que si le mec au citron accepte de vous re-répartir, vous avez toutes les chances pour atterrir à Serpentard.

- Peut-être mais pense-tu que nous serons autant fanatique que vous ?

- Je ne suis pas fanatique !

- Non à peine Drago…

- Tout a fait !

La fin du trajet se passa dans la même ambiance. Et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à Préaulard qu'ils reprirent leur sérieux. Les Serpentards avec leur masque impénétrable, la Serdaigle retrouva ses air de folle, le Griffondor son air niait, et le brun aux yeux vert n'avait aucune expression… à croire que ses vacances en compagnie de Serpentards l'avait contaminé…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

- Bonsoir Harry ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui professeur. Monsieur suite à ces vacances Luna, Neville et moi-même avons décidez de changer de maison. Je voulais vous demandez votre permission pour être re-répartie.

- Pourrais-je avoir vos raisons ?

- Nous avons quelques différences d'opinions avec nos camarades monsieur et nous passerons une mauvaise année avec de mauvais résultat si nous restons dans nos maisons respectives professeur Dumbledore.

- Je vois, mais je ne peux accepté un tel traitement de faveur. Tu m'en vois navré.

- Monsieur je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre, ma demande n'était qu'une marque de politesse, avec ou sans votre accord nous changerons de maison.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partis vers le choipeaux, le mis sur ça tête, et celui-ci cria nettement Serpentard. Ensuite Harry le plaça sur la tête de Neville et celle de Luna, et la réaction du choipeaux fut identique.

- Désolé de vous avoir déranger professeur.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Désolé pour se chapitre un peu moins court que le précédent (mais quand même court). J'étais comme qui dirais puni… C'est ça je crois le vrai bonheur de n'avoir que 16 ans et de vivre chez ses parents :'(

Enfin bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Face Cachée**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Un grand éclat de rire retentis dans le couloir lorsque nos trois compères sortir du bureau du directeur.

- Harry t'y a été fort je n'ai jamais vu le vieux fou tiré une tête pareil !

- Merlin, je vais faire comment moi pour contourné le règlement maintenant ?!

- Je crois que tu aurais du y réfléchir avant Harry.

- Merci de ton soutient Luna.

- Mais de rien. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Je vois que vous amusez bien sans nous !

- Dray !

- Merde ! Je vais le tuer !

- Qui ?

- Ne pose pas de question inutile veux-tu. Je parlais de Blaise bien sûr.

- Mais oui tu as raison c'est tout à fait logique comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y pensé avant !

- Tu vois quand tu veux Neville.

- C'était ironique triple buse !

Une bataille verbale débuta entre Neville et Drago lors du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Arriver à cette dernière Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- Je crois que j'ai un peu peur.

- Tu crois ?!

- Euh… ouais…

- Blaise ne voulant pas se faire attendre plus longtemps sauta sur Harry.

- Mais t'inquiète pas 'Ry ! Ont s'en fou des autres regarde, le vieux fou n'a jamais eu honte lui non ? Et Weaslay t'as vu comment il mange ?

- C'est totalement différent ! Et puis si on regarde ça comme ça, on a cas dire que toi tu a un anglais pitoyable.

- Mais euh !

- Allez 'Ry rentre ils ne vont pas te manger.

Sur les paroles de Drago, Harry se décida à pousser la porte de la Grande Salle. Et comme il l'avait prédis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il baissa alors la tête. Mais en voyant le regard de Granger il bomba le torse, releva la tête et marcha jusqu'à sa nouvelle table, suivi de près par les anciens serpentards ainsi que les nouveaux.

- Très bonne interprétation du parfait serpentard, sauf le départ un peu catastropher…

- Roh c'est bon ! Et puis j'ai peut-être eu un départ catastrophé, mais dans mon armoire je n'ai aucun caleçon à cœur rose. Grand sourire de la part de Harry, qui je pense ne va pas le garder longtemps…

- Voyons Harry ne sais-tu pas qu'il faut donner le plus d'amour à Mini-Dray pour qu'il soit toujours en forme en toutes circonstances ? murmura Drago à Harry.

Harry aussi rouge que possible baragouina quelques phrases, mais il fut interrompu par l'arriver des premières années. La répartition se déroula sans incident, le directeur fit son discours et après le dîner notre groupe de serpentards rejoignit leur salle commune.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir une dure journée demain.

- T'as raison Dray.

- C'est décidé je vais te tué Blaise !!!

- Mais j'ai fait quoi Draky ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait !

- Quoi ?! Tu parle de la dernière part de tarte ?

- Mais non espèce de calamar informe ! Je parle de ces surnoms débiles ! Maintenant tout le monde déforme mon prénom !

S'en suivis une partie de 'cache cache' entre les deux serpentards les plus respectés.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être que l'on aille se coucher non ?

- T'inquiète pas 'Ry Dray va se faire un plaisir de vous montrer les dortoirs, je crois que je vais dormir dans la salle commune moi. Dit Blaise en sortant la tête de sous le bureau.

- Oh ce n'est pas la peine je sais déjà où ils sont.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que j'ai déjà fait un petit tour ici en deuxième années.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Bah… J'avais quelques doutes sur la culpabilité de certaines personnes dans l'affaire de la chambre des secrets.

- Qui ?

- Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas savoir. Le regard d'Harry en disait long, c'est pourquoi Drago en bon serpentard commença à penser à sa vengeance.

Ils partirent se coucher, pour se faire réveiller le lendemain par des gémissements. Drago se leva, tira ses rideaux et tomba face à un Harry avec les joues en feu.

- C'est rien 'Ry, juste Théo et Blaise QUI ONT ENCORE OUBLIE LE SORT DE SILENCE !!

- Han … Merde !

- Bon je vais me laver moi. A toute à l'heure 'Ry.

- Grumble… Rrrrrooon… Et le 'Ryry fait dodo…

Lorsque tous le monde fut prêt et que Blaise et Théo eurent fini leur petit jeu matinal, les serpentards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. On pourrait se dire tout va bien le monde est beau les oiseaux chante et Drago a un super beau cul mais non !!! (Pas que Drago ait des fesses molles et informe comme celle d'Hagrid) Non ils tombèrent sur un groupe de griffondors, mais pas n'importe lequel, le plus fonce dans le tas tel un géant avec une flèche dans les fesses ! Le groupe le plus connu, enfin qui était le plus connu avant qu'Harry les lâches.

- Tiens Potter et Malfoy accompagnés de leurs veracrasses !

- Oh Belette, sang de bourbe et leurs verrues ! (quel belle échange de courtoisie ^^)

- On peut savoir ce que vous venez faire dans les cachots ?

- Rien d'important juste un petit contrôle pour le professeur Dumbledore. Il nous a demandé de fouillez les cachots et de faire des rondes chaque soir.

- Oh qu'il est gentil le toutou il veut une récompense ? Le nonosse peut-être ? fou rire chez les serpentards, on se demande pour quoi lorsqu'on les voit dépassés les rouge et or aux couleurs de leur maison.

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mise pour posté ce chapitre !!! Me frapper pas ! D'accord je n'est aucune excuse valable mais j'ai tous de même une main invalide suite a une petite mésaventure... un grillage, le parc du lycée, un trou dans la main mais j'ai tout de même réussi à échapper au point de suture ! Enfin gros bisous pour vous et une petite review ne me ferait pas de mal...


	7. Chapter 7

**Face Cachée**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les serpentards continuèrent donc leur chemin vers la grande salle. Arriver à leur table Drago se leva pour se dirigé vers les nouveaux.

- Bonjour, profiter de cette journée. Demain les épreuves débuteront.

- Quelles épreuves ?

- Celle qui définira votre place parmi les serpentards. Il y a quatre catégories. La mienne, celle du prince. Les fouineurs qui glanent les informations. Ceux qui mettent en place les plans. Et ceux qui les réalisent. Bien sûr certains peuvent faire partie de deux des catégories. Celle du prince est définie au départ de l'ancien. C'est un vote qui a lieu le soir de la rentrée.

- Ca veut dire que tu as été choisi ?

- En effet et à la majorité qui plus est. Mais je vous donnerais les détails ce soir. Passer une bonne journée et reposer vous.

De retour parmi les siens Drago fut assailli de questions par les deux griffondors (la serdaigle étant déjà au courant).

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Une vieille coutume.

- Nous aussi on va devoir faire les épreuves ?

- Bien sûr ! Un serpentard se doit d'être utile aux siens !

- Donc vous avez tous un rôle ?

- Evidement. Pansy est une fouineuse et de temps en temps elle aide à la réalisation des plans. Théo créer les plans, en général il reste dans son coins et les fait tous seul. Blaise fouine et créer. Et moi je fais les trois, j'ai tous les pouvoirs, je suis le prince !

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a été nommé… Vous comprenez notre malheur maintenant ?

- Blaise ! Même quand tu essayes de chuchoter tu as autant de discrétion qu'un dragon essayant de rentrer dans un placard !

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si ça l'ai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Non !

- Si !

- Tu vois même toi tu l'admets. Dit Drago avec le sourire que tout le monde connaît si bien, mais si ! Celui qui dit je te suis supérieur, face à moi tu n'est qu'un ver de terre…

- Ti' chou le dragon il est méchant avec moi ! Dit Blaise essayant de se cacher dans les jupes de Théo, celle qu'il n'a pas… Pour dire que c'est vraiment dur !

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la même ambiance. Drago charriant Blaise, qui se cachait derrière Théo, qui lui-même continuait de lire (t'en bien que mal) son livre d'histoire de la magie. Pansy et Nevil s'embrassaient (encore), et Harry qui écoutait Luna parler de la nouvelle découverte de son père, comme quoi les hippogriffes serait en fin de compte d'anciens strangulots…

Sommes toute rien de bien différent de d'habitude.

**HPDM**

Le soir arriva bien vite et les serpentards se rassemblèrent dans leur salle commune.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là. Regard mauvais vers Théo et Blaise… Nous pouvons commencez. Comme chaque année nous allons procédé à la répartition des tâches. Mais avant ça je vais vous expliquez les rôles de chaque catégorie. Les fouineurs sont les personnes chargées de rassembler les informations, les ragots. Ils sont indispensables. Toute information est importante. De la plus futile, comme par exemple la couleur du pull de Weasley, à la plus importante. Les créateurs, sont ceux qui mettent en place les farces. Ils doivent avoir de l'imagination. Les réalisateurs font en sorte que les farces soient réussies. Ce sont eux qui mettent en place les farces, ils doivent avoir un bon esprit d'équipe. Bien sûr certain d'entre vous peuvent faire partie de plusieurs catégories.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu es le prince mais ça veut dire que tu ne fais rien ?

- Bien sûr que non j'ai le rôle le plus important ! Je fais parties de toutes les catégories. Je m'arrange pour que personne ne se fasse avoir. Pour que personnes n'ai d'heure de colle, sauf bien sûr si c'est mérité. Je suis votre chef, j'ai fait mais preuve vous me devez le respect en commencent par me vouvoyez. Faites vos preuves et vous aurez mon respect et peut-être même quelques privilèges.

- Te vouvoyer ? Arrête de les faire marcher Dray ! Vous inquiétez pas les p'tits c'est un vrai papa gâteau, faut juste pas l'énervé.

- Tu as raison Blaise mais c'est justement ce que tu viens de faire m'énervé en m'appelant 'Dray' !

- 'Ry tu crois qu'il va me tuer ?

- Je crois bien Blaise tu ferais mieux de commencer à courir…

- AU SICOURS !

- CA SERT A RIEN DE COURIR BLAISE JE T'AURAIS !!!

- Vous pouvez allez vous cacher les nouveaux, avant qu'ils ne vous écrasent comme les imbéciles qu'ils sont…

- Pansy, ma douce Pansy…

- Oui Drago ?

- Je ne suis pas un IMBECILE !!

- Bien sûr Dray… Bien sûr…

- 'Ry ! Ils m'énervent !

La soirée se termina avec l'arriver de Severus, celui-ci prétendant vouloir surveillé qu'aucune ânerie ne serait faite le soir de la rentrée… Mais tout le monde sait bien qu'il aime ses serpentards et que leurs cris l'apaisent… Oui, il est un peu masochiste sur les bords…

**HPDM**

Le réveille des serpentards ce jour la fut des plus brutal. Drago commença son rituel de répartition par voir 'qui criera le moins'… Un jeu très amusant qui consiste à les refroidir au réveille, pour voir lequel de ses jeunes compères est le moins perturber par cette douce torture.

Comme tout le monde s'en doute c'est bien évidemment Harry (suivi de près par Luna) qui gagne le droit de… Et bien en fait il ne gagne rien ou juste le droit de se venger. Enfin cela m'étonnerait que Drago le lui permet vraiment mais bon hein !

Donc pour le moment Harry est bien partie pour être fouineur… Et oui pour recueillir certaine information, de temps en temps, lorsque les circonstances nous y obligent, nous sommes obliger de nous planquer… Bien évidement dans ces moments là il faut être imperturbable et bien sûr discret… Imaginons que Peeve nous vois bien sûr il pourrait crier à tous va qu'un tel joue à cache-cache mais il peut aussi vous lancez des choses à la figure. Donc vous êtes planquer derrière une statut la Peeve jette un objet quelconque et vous vous faite repérer parce que vous sortez en beuglant comme un gueux au meurtre… Enfin je divague…

Les épreuves s'enchaînèrent tous le long de la journée : passer dans les conduits d'évacuation (pour les réalisateurs…), courir autour du saule cogneur, trouver la véritable information (imaginer avec les plus grands soins par les septièmes années), trouver le meilleur endroit pour cacher un caméra (oui je sais ça ne marche pas à Poudlard… Mais faut bien faire des épreuves non ?), s'introduire dans la salle commune des serdaigles sans se faire repérer (c'est dur je vous assure). Et ainsi de suite.

- Très bien les jeunes ! Les résultats seront affichés demain ! Bonne nuit à tous !

- Sadique… chuchotement rater d'un Harry plus fatigué que jamais.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu Potter ?

- Mais rien Drago voyons ! Passe une bonne nuit !

Retrait réussi du brun national !

* * *

J'éspère que se chapitre vous plaira ! Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres, je suis fier de moi ^^.

Bonne lecture à vous et pleins de bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

**Face Cachée**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Les résultats étaient donc affichés dans la salle commune. Luna serait une fouineuse, Nevil un créateur (je voulais mettre glandeur mais ce n'est pas une des catégories u.u) et Harry un créateur ainsi qu'un fouineur. Les rôles étaient répartis. La fête pouvait commencée !

- Dray !

- Harry ?

- Je veux pas être une fouine comme toi ! Snif t'es méchant je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !

- Harry, je t'aime beaucoup. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui…

- Et bien vois-tu Harry, même les personnes que j'aime souffrent. Je sais c'est inacceptable ! Mais la vie est ainsi et certaine de ces personnes méritent de souffrir. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

- Euh tu veux encore me torturer ?

- Exactement ! Tu peux faire preuve d'intelligence Harry. Enfin par moment…

- Donc si j'ai bien compris je vais mourir sous peu…

- Oui Harry.

- Puis-je demandé une dernière chose avant ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu pourrais évité de garder des caleçons à cœurs ? Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi que je dis ça Dray, même si le mini toi à besoin d'affection, ce n'est pas vraiment classe… Mouahahahah !

Bon d'accord il l'a cherché mais cela donne-t-il le droit à Drago de tuer notre Héro ? Oui ? Non ? Non tous de même voyons ! On a besoin de lui ! Et mini Dray aussi. C'est pourquoi au lieu de l'éventrer, Drago dans sa bonté d'âme lui laissa la vie sauve pour plus tard le jeter dans la cage des lions… En effet Drago avait trouvé un moyen de se venger.

- Harry, j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Ah bon ? Déjà ?

- Oui. Tu vas aller à la tour des griffons. Récupérer quelques informations pour moi. J'ai un espion qui doit me faire un rapport et c'est toi qui dorénavant feras la navette.

- Eh ! Je suis pas un pigeon !

- Bien évidement ! Mais je suis le prince ! Mouahahah ! Tu dois faire tes preuves et je donne les ordres. C'est bête hein ?

- Pfff. C'est bon à quelle heure ?

- Maintenant.

- C'est qui ?

- Oh mais tu le connaît très bien. C'est ton ami Crivey.

- Crivey ?

- Lui-même. Bon tu n'as qu'à t'introduire dans leur salle commune tu trouves Crivey et tu reviens. C'est simple non ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il va encore m'arriver une merde ça tombe toujours sur moi…

Harry parti donc vers l'information suprême ! Celle sans qui rien n'arriverait, celle qui fou tout en l'air, celle qui ne sert à rien en fait…

C'est donc un Harry tout heureux, pour une raison qui nous échappe, qui arriva devant la grosse Dame. Ce qui bien sûr fit redescendre sa joie puisqu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Mais en tout bon… Harry ? Il fit ce qu'il y avait à faire. C'est-à-dire mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et attendre. Et il n'eu pas longtemps à attendre puisque Crivey sorti à se moment là. C'est marrant comme la vie fait bien les choses non ? Aucune mission périlleuse à affronter et l'information apporté sur un plateau d'or ! Enfin bref, Crivey est là, Harry aussi, alors continuons notre histoire.

- Alors Crivey ?

- Harry ?

- Moi-même. Ah mince c'est vrai la cape. (Il peu être bête hein ?) Alors cette info ?

- Oh elle est dans ma chambre.

- Tu veux bien aller la chercher ?

- Moi ? Noooon ! Désolé c'est un ordre de Drago. Mais pour te faciliter la tache je veux bien te donner le mot de passe.

- Vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Drago ma promis une photo de Milicent en pyjama. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est hilarant ! Donc si je veux avoir une chance de l'avoir aucunes informations qui pourraient t'aider ne doit sortir de ma bouche. Enfin j'ai des choses à faire alors bonne chance !

Je vous avoue qu'Harry aurait aimé l'éventrer. Mais ce petit griffondor est un vrai serpent (étrange non ?) et bien sûr il a déjà filé en douce.

- Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre…

Sur ses mots Harry repartis se cacher sous sa cape.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Harry attendait. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsque nul autre que Granger et Weasley sortirent de la salle commune aux grifondors. S'en suivit une course pour réussir à passer en douce par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Arriver dans la salle se fut une toute autre épreuve qui attendait Harry. Ne pas se cogner aux personnes présentent. Et c'est affreusement dur lorsqu'on sait qu'à cette heure ci la salle est bondée de lions… Bref Harry Arrive devant le dortoir de Crivey et pousse doucement la porte (on sait jamais, même avec la carte des maraudeurs…), la voie est libre. Harry s'élance donc vers la table de chevet du jeune brun, où trône presque royalement une missive. Harry l'attrape donc et poussé par cette curiosité qui le caractérise il l'ouvre tremblant d'appréhension.

_Harry !_

_Je suis sûr que c'est toi ne le nie pas alors que tu es seul à lire ! C'est un très mauvais mensonge, tu te trouve avec dans la main gauche l'enveloppe et dans la droite la lettre, qui est qui plus est déplié et en train de se faire dépouillé par un jeune adolescent trop curieux ! Et ensuite ton mensonge n'est pas plausible quand tu essaye de me le faire paraître (alors que c'est tout bonnement impossible) et que tu essaye justement de me le faire paraître…_

_Enfin je vois, ou du moins je le devine. Tu es devenu un fouineur ! Rien d'étonnant à cela ! Et pour cause la semaine dernière je t'ai vu en train de regarder par la serrure de la salle de bain personnelle de Drago. Cherchais-tu à connaître le secret du maintient des cheveux de celui-ci ou étais-tu seulement en train de l'abreuver de tes œillades pendant sa douche ?_

_Mais je ne suis pas la à t'écrire pour te parler de mes découvertes, aussi passionnantes soient-elles. Je voulais juste que tu passes en message à Drago. Dit lui que la dernière miette du gâteau va bientôt être manger, il comprendra…_

_Toute mon affection. _

_Bien à toi._

_Tom._

Harry plus que rouge de s'être fait ainsi débusquer repartis en courant vers la salle des serpentards (il fallait bien qu'il trouve une raison plausible pour ses rougeurs, qui ne seraient pas parties avant son arriver).


	9. Chapter 9

**Face Cachée**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Drago était plus que mécontent. En premier lieu sa vengeance n'avait pas marché… Harry aurait du se faire attraper par les veracraces (anciennement meilleurs amis d'Harry). Et en second lieu la dernière miette du gâteau allait bientôt être mangé… Cet imbécile de Tom l'avait eu comme un bleu ! Ce bougre allait réussir, avant lui, à avoir le tous nouveau livre de J.K. Rowling (je dis des bêtises, mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire) ! Non mais sérieusement c'est inacceptable ! (Moi non plus je ne comprends pas le code des nobles…)

- Ma miette ! Ma si noble miette…

- Eh Drago ? Tu… tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sûr que oui je suis en pleine forme ! N'est-ce pas visible ? Un vieux… cette chose ignoble, ce microscopique écervelé… il… il a pris ma miette ! Ma seule raison de vivre !

- Drago… Ce n'est qu'une miette. Je te ferai un gâteau si tu veux. Immense sourire de ce naïf serpentard (c'est illogique, je sais. Mais que voulez-vous ?)

- C'est plus qu'un gâteau ! Tu ne te rends pas conte Harry ! C'est la crème de la crème dans le domaine ! (Il a des difficultés mais faut le comprendre ! Il a une excuse de grande qualité !)

- Drago. Harry n'a pas compris. Heureusement que certains serpentards lucides sont là pour les reprendrent…

- Il n'y a rien de plus simple pourtant ! Il m'a volé mes ailes… Mon livre…

- Tu vas quand même pas pleuré pour ça Dray… Tu vas le lire toi aussi.

- Oui mais pas avant lui…

- Et alors, ce n'est rien, le principal est que tu puisses le lire non ?

- Il vient de piétiner mon honneur. Et toi tu… tu dis que ce n'est rien ?! Misérable je vais te détruire, te déchiqueter, t'éventrer, t'écrabouiller !

- Ne fait pas ça Drago…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Harry va te prendre pour un fou… et adieu amour idyllique qui peuple tes nuits… Chuchota Blaise tout fier de lui face à la mine livide de Drago.

- Tu… tu… Comment ?!

- Tous simplement cette fouineuse de Pansy ! Etonnement tu fais beaucoup de bruit durant ton sommeil. Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence…

**HPDM**

Enfin le week-end ! Le premier de cette nouvelle année. Et j'ai une surprise pour mes amis, une soirée. Une soirée magnifique ! Bon ok je les emmènes juste en boîte…

Cette soirée sera grandiose ! Et je pourrais enfin voir ce corps si fin, si sensuel, tellement parfait, se déhancher. Une première ! Cet été, rien n'y a fait. Soit disant il ne sait pas dansé… Je suis vraiment septique. Aucun être doté d'un corps tel que le sien ne peut ne pas avoir de talent en la matière !

Bon il est 6h30. Du matin, mais dois-je vraiment le préciser ? On se retrouve à 19h30 ?

**HPDM**

Excusez-moi de se retard, un léger contre temps. Un binoclard du nom de Potter. Vous voyez du quel je parle n'est-ce pas ?

Je vais vous expliquez, dans ma bonté d'âme… hum…

Monsieur pensait qu'un simple jean et un T-shirt (celui que l'on a acheter, avec pour ma part l'intention qu'il le prenne pour pyjama… Il n'a pas dû comprendre…) Bref ! Il croyait que nos soirées se résumaient à un ciné ! Vous rendez-vous conte ?! Un ciné… Je me demande parfois pourquoi je l'aime… Ce qu'il peut être naïf ! A bien y réfléchir c'est peut-être une qualité… Mais dans ce cas là, chez lui et personne d'autre.

Donc j'ai dû m'occuper personnellement de sont joli minois.

Il est donc 20h00 lorsque nous partons. Le magicobus arrive très vite. C'est un moyen de transport que je ne porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur… Pas assez distingué à mon goût, même pas du tout… Face à l'argent déboursé. Le premier arrêt sera le notre.

Londres, le chemin de traverse… Une boîte ne nuit où tout est gratuit pour moi et mes amis. Statut oblige.

L'alcool coule à flot, les langues se délient (et se lient pour certains…) et le temps de dansé est enfin arriver, mon Harry… euh… je veux dire Harry… hum… va enfin dansé !

Je l'entraîne à ma suite sur la piste.

Il est vraiment bourré… Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool où si je me suis vraiment tromper, mais Harry a une façon bien à lui de se 'déhancher'… Ce sera une chose à rectifier… Et je vais m'en charger personnellement ! Quelle horreur ! Mieux vaut arrêter le carnage !

**HPDM**

Le lendemain nos charmant serpents sont dirons nous assez joyeux (message codé de mon père pour dire complètement bourrer ou avec une gueule de bois du tonnerre).

Les esprits sont dans le brouillard mais une chose est encore clair et même plus ! Horriblement limpide ! Harry ne sait pas danser ! Un troll tapant sur un clavier ! Telle est la métaphore venant à tous nos serpentards de septième année. Un carnage ! L'apocalypse ! Une boucherie ! Non ! Un génocide ! Oui c'est bien ça UN GENOCIDE !

- Oh Merlin ! Harry… Gémissement plaintif de Drago.

- Mmh ?

- Tu… tu… je ne pensais pas, à ce point… Oh Merlin ! Il ne me voudrons plus jamais que je mette ne serais ce qu'un pied chez eux dorénavant ! Mais qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ça ?! Non la question n'est pas là. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter Ca ?!

- Drago ! Ferme-la ! Oh ma tête ! Remarque de Pansy totalement ignoré par le serpentard…

- Je ne comprends pas Dray…

- Tu vas avoir la chance d'avoir des cours particuliers. Et, ma générosité m'étonnera toujours, je serais ton professeur de danse.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre se termine. J'attends avec impatience vos impréssions. J'éspere avoir fait du bon travail, mais sait-on jamais ? Sur ce à bientôt !


End file.
